


I Do

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, weddingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple wedding ceremony may not have been what Abigail pictured as a girl, but Henry is by her side and that makes it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

“Are you ready?” 

Abigail smiles as Henry appears behind her in the mirror. She raises an eyebrow as she puts in first one earring and then the other. “This is bad luck, you know. You’re not supposed to see me yet.” 

“I don’t think that counts in our case,” he says with a smile. 

She turns around, her own smile matching his. “I think you’re right,” she says as she walks toward him. She leans up and presses her lips to his for a quick, soft kiss. 

“Ready?” she asks, her voice hushed as she echoes his earlier question. 

He nods. “I’m ready.” 

She had never been one to plan out her wedding years in advance, before even finding a groom, like her sister did when they were kids. But that didn’t mean that she had never imagined it, never imagined the church filled with her friends and family and his, never imagined how it would feel to walk down the aisle toward the man she loved looking at her like she was everything. Just because she didn’t know what flowers she would have or the color of the bridesmaids dresses didn’t mean she hadn’t thought about how it would feel with her husband’s arms around her as they twirled through their first dance as husband and wife. 

Throughout it all, she had imagined herself and a vaguely handsome groom surrounded by people. She would be in a dress picked especially for the occasion, a day especially for them. 

Instead, she wakes up early on a Saturday morning and puts on the nicest dress she has with her. It is a light blue, and while it looks very nice on her, she’s owned it for a few years and there is nothing very special about it. 

He zips her up when she asks and while that simple action is one they’ve repeated many times before, somehow it feels different this morning. Special. He looks handsome in his suit, although it isn’t new either, and with smiles on both of their faces, they gather up Abe and walk as a family out of the apartment. 

The drive to the courthouse is a short one, and it is made mostly in silence, neither of them willing to ruin the quiet excitement between them. Abe gurgles happily in the backseat. He of course doesn’t know the importance of where they are going, but his happiness only boosts their own. 

Bess and Dr. Wellman, a nurse and doctor they both worked with are at the courthouse when they get there. They have both agreed to stand as witnesses. 

Bess gives her a quick hug before they walk in and takes Abe from her arms cooing at him softly. He happily accepts being handed over. The nurses, and doctors, had loved to visit him, and he loved the attention. 

Dr. Wellman claps Henry on the back and both he and Bess smile brightly during the ceremony. It is short and to the point. 

The judge says a few words on the importance of marriage before leading them through the typical vows. Abigail keeps her eyes on Henry as she repeats the words, and he can’t keep his eyes off of her either. 

They sign the marriage certificate and then it is official. She is Mrs. Henry Morgan. Her smile widens and it feels like she might burst with how happy she is. Henry’s smile is just as wide and happy and she knows he feels the same. 

Bess hugs Abigail tightly. 

“Congratulations,” she whispers in her ear before pulling back. “I’m so happy for you.” 

Bess’s eyes are wet as they stepped back, and Abigail can feel that hers are as well. 

Henry takes Abe from Bess and holds him in one arm, his other hand finding Abigail’s. They bid Bess and Dr. Wellman goodbye, and then they are back in the car and on their way home, not even an hour after they left the apartment.

Abe is asleep by the time they get back to the apartment and he stays that way even as Henry lays him down in his crib. He turns to her then, and she feels a little jolt of excitement and wonder knowing that he’s standing in front of her as her husband. The apartment is as they left it that morning and it feels as if very little has really changed since then and yet, the word feels so big in her mind. He is her husband and she is his wife. 

He moves closer to her and looks nervous. “Well, Mrs. Morgan,” he says and she laughs, a small, happy sound, at the way that sounds. 

“Don’t remind me,” she says with a smirk to hide her own nervousness at the change. 

He smiles back and extends his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

She nods and takes his hand in hers. 

“I know it wasn’t what you wanted,” he says, his voice low and sad as he moves one hand to her waist while the other takes her hand in his, “but I thought we could have our first dance all the same.” 

Abigail shakes her head, but moves in closer, moving with him as he hums softly. 

“You’re right that it wasn’t what I had imagined for myself, but it doesn’t matter that we didn’t get the wedding with the church or the fancy dress or the cake or the dancing with our friends and family. It was what I wanted because it was with you.” 

He looks at her in wonder. She sometimes doesn’t understand how she can compare to the last century and everything he’s seen, but there’s something about them that just fits. She thinks she knows what he sees when he looks at her because she’s pretty sure it’s the same thing she sees when she looks at him. 

She lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. He moves them around the room and she knows that here in their quiet little apartment with their son sleeping in the corner that she made the right decision. 


End file.
